Hell's Belle
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: When Rias was casually taking a stroll around the Fiery depths of Hell. She is suddenly captured by the Infernal Demon! Who proceed to drag her into demonic depravity and abuse as her mind slowly breaks away. Can she escape from these lowly demons or is she cursed to be their plaything forever? (Requested by ScribEye-Steak)


**So I'm back with another new fic and most likely the most depraved thing I've written yet! Though this wasn't exactly my idea since I have yet to play Bayonetta and watch the first two seasons of HighSchool DxD years ago.**

**Instead it was requested by non other then the one and only ScribEye-Steak! (Who was kind enough to do the cover art BTW)**

**While it does have some content that I considered deplorable in the past, it was fun to write and somewhat of a liberating experience. It even revitalized my willpower to write more! Though I try to keep it in my pants until my exams are finally over.**

**Either way remember to leave a review and to Scrib I really hope I did you good on this insane concept.**

**WARNING: Contains graphic sexual violence and demon sex. But since your in the High School DxD fandom I suppose that's normal. XD**

* * *

One would never think that the fiery depths of inferno could ever be boring. For humans whose souls had been cast to the pits, it was an eternity of pain and torment. But as for the regular demon folk inhabiting this forsaken realm they were stuck in a place comprised of nothing but rocks, flames and flaming rocks. A good example would be the heiress of the Gremory household currently wandering around, completely alone and wearing a bored expression on her face along with her usual highschool outfit.

She roamed a particular vile region known as Johnson Forest, killing time while her one and only fiance had been busy "familiarizing himself" with the rest of the family at her home. Most notably with the female half. This left the redheaded demoness with not much to do but scouring the umbral plains and hoping for something to pass the time.

She abruptly stopped in her tracks, raising her hands behind her head and letting out a quick yawn. the very action causing her titanic tits to was seen by a single eye, lurking in the shadows.

Quietly watching the heiress...

"Oh There really isn't anything to do here, is there ? " She said quietly, stretching her body a bit more, still oblivious to the fiend watching her tight clothing stretching out to extenuate her voluptuous form. "Why can't anything interesting ever happen in Inferno."

Just then the sound of wings flapping came rushing from behind her!

"Huh-Aee!" She turned half way around only for something slimy to wrap around her wrists, bounding them together and pulling her down. The demoness quickly found her back against the hot ground and saw something floating above her, a serpentine being with large devil wings, sharp claw hands and one unblinking eye looking down at her. Rias immediately found herself being sucked into it's soul piercing gaze.

"W-who are you?" she murmured in a drowsy tone as her eyes glazed over. The creature that captured her remained expressionless despite how his hypnosis worked perfectly.

The infernal demon said nothing while taking off in flight, bring the heiress of the Gremory House with him. To turn her into nothing more than a new plaything for his other kin.

* * *

Rias didn't know where she was taken to or how she was going to get out. All she knew was that her mouth was being invaded, pulled into slobbering mess of a kiss as tongue much larger than hers filled her throat. Still she tried to reciprocate as best as she could, the warmth coursing through her body compelled her to do so. A pair of bird-like featherless arms wrapped around the small of her back.

The Demoness's lungs burned, her leg wrapped around the creatures spherical lower body and tears welled in her eyes. But she did not stop, moaning ad mewling into the Malicious's metallic maw. Until the Infernal demon finally pulled away, leaving the Heiress panting and red-faced. The Infernal demon turned to its accomplice who still had its tentacle bound around her wrists.

"My, my such a good girl," He said stroking the rosy cheek of the girl currently heaving on his 'lap' with a featherless wing. "You have done well to bring her here Fury."

Again the Bat-like demon said nothing, only keeping its tendrils around her wrists and his hypnosis wrapping her mind, in a state of carnal heat. So much so that juices now pooled from the slit between her legs, dribbling into her short skirts and the body of the creature she found herself on. Which of course, had not gone unnoticed by said creature and neither was the fact that she was not wearing any panties.

"Well then..." Malicious said as his wings shifted around to hold her hips ready, drawing a moan from her parted lips. "It is time to truly begin."

Another louder moan escaped the Gremory Heiress when she felt something abruptly rubbing against her exposed nether regions. Looking down she saw something emerging from the hole located at the bottom of the demon's waist. A Fleshly and hard object reminiscent of a human penis, only far larger. It now prodded eagerly at her vaginal entrance like some sort of twisted warning.

And then...

"Aaggghh!" An ear raking scream filled the air when she was finally penetrated by the demonic cock. Her moist pussy coiling eagerly around the phallic invader as the shocking sensations of their union caused her back to arch and her eyes to widen. However, Malicious had no intention of letting her adjust and immediately began thrusting up into her at full force.

'Ooh ahh! Ahh!" The heiress sighed deliriously as she was forced to ride the infernal demon in a sex-drunk stupor. Quickly finding herself moving up and down the hellish shaft with vigor that caused her scarlet hair to dance like flickering flames and her plump breasts to giggle even in the confines of her usual outfit. So the fucking went on and on, ever more frenzied and quickening as time passed.

All the malicious simply observed her, clearly amused or if not elated with the sight before it. The beautiful demoness fervently rolling her hips which caused her boobs to bounce in tandem. The Infernal Demon took the opportunity as it rubbed one of her clothed breasts with one of its wings. Further stimulated her as the metallic appendage rubbed her hard nipples which peaked out from her school uniform.

The chaotic rhythm of their coupling, nearly making the surround earth shake. Her body now jerking more wildly as the infernal demon's hold on her loosed a bit and her riding gain momentum. Before long Rias found herself pumping up and down the infernal shaft as fast as she could. Only helped out by how her master bucked up into her faster and teased her bosom.

Before long the throbbing in her nether regions became more apparent. The demoness' only response was to rocking up and down on the Melicious' lap as her legs tightened around it's waist. The only sound other than that of her indecent moaning, was the 'thud's of her buttock smacking against hard demonic skin and the nearly inaudible splashing of her vaginal juices hitting the barren ground.

It was only a short while later, a single shriek echoed through the lands of inferno. Coming from non other then the Heiress of House Gremory whose eyes clenched shut and the perfect features of her face twisted into orgasmic bliss. Tongue rolling out of her mouth as more liquid from her slick snatch now stained the earth soon joined by another more thick and viscous fluid.

Rias could only gasp weakly as demonic seed flooded within her and dribbled onto her thighs. Her whole body going limp as the Malicious was soon enough done defile her womb, letting go of the barely-conscious demoness and pushed her down using it's chest. She easily fell off the now softening demon cock and collapsed on the ground motionless.

Her mind still sex-addled, her insides defiled by Malicious seed which now also coated her supple thighs. Hands still bound by an Infernal Demon while another looked down at her condescendingly.

"You were fun to play with..." The creature said as turned away from her. "You have done well to satisfy me for now. But still...There is no telling how you will fare with the rest of them"

Just ten Rias was faintly aware of the earth quaking slightly beneath her, and found her limp heaving form being covered with a shadow of a creature. ne that appeared to be comparable in size to the one which had just finished fucking her silly. It was that of deformed creature, slithering towards her. Like a snake...

"Either Way, enjoy yourself Resentment." The Infernal Demon said to it's kin as stalked away.

"Try not to break her too badly."

* * *

'rrriiiiippp'

The sound of cloth tearing briefly joined her strangled moans, as her bare breasts were now exposed to the world. Resentment had torn off the front part of her uniform, enough that it had access to her bosom and immediately began to knead one of the fleshy mounds. Rias shuddered in delight as her body rocked back and forth, while the infernal demon's pointed finger drew more choked sounds of pleasure from her lips.

This accursed being wrapped it's serpentine body around the crimson haired heiress while plowing her from behind. The way it coiled around her stomach made her tits to be pushed out a bit more, perfect for fondling while it kept the heiress pinned on the ground. On her knees with legs spread wide and her plump ass slapping against its pelvis as her pussy was being defiled with demon dick.

Heiress Gremory shamelessly rutted back against her infernal lover's hard thrusts as more ragged pants escaped her. Watery juices from her slick snatch coated the demons cock as it impaled her again and again, spraying those very juices to the ground on which they mated. a single finger entered her mouth to stifle the sweets sounds, while the whole hand clawed at her tits.

Her body had done well adjusting to the feeling of being relentlessly wringed and fucked at the same time. This meant that the red haired demon now got the luxury of feeling the other pleasures of having a Resentment mercilessly rail her. like the coolness of its body binding her, pressing rough scales against soft warm skin. That same cold could be felt at her bosom, where the demon stimulated her nipples and she suckled on one of its digits like a pacifier.

Rias found her moans increasing in volume and the demon behind her, trusting faster. That familiar throbbing returned to her nether regions as the Demoness closed her blue eyes to brace for orgasm. Her voluptuous form quivering in the Resentment's serpentine grasp and her toes curled from the extreme sensations. Then her vaginal walls clenched around the infernal shaft and a final loud whimpered fell from her lips.

Resentment responded appropriately by hilting it's erection into her clenching cunt and releasing its seed. Rias eyes widen as another helping of demon cum was blasted impassionately into her awaiting womb. The warmth flooding her insides a sharp contrast to the coldness that coiled around her body, which now gradually began to loosen its hold over her.

Now with its desire sated the cruel being, gave one last squeeze to her abused breast before unceremoniously dropping her on the ground. This time Rias fell on her stomach but her mind was still in a similar position. The fact that Fury still kept its grip around her arms meant that her head was raised up. Though she could not not see Resentment slither away from behind her.

On a prone position she lay upon the desolate soil. Soil now tainted from the semen of two demons which now drooled from her nether lips. She heaved and writhed, form the sensation that run rampant through her sex drunk mind, enveloped in the afterglow of violent demonic fucking.

However the Heiress was not allowed any respite...

Instead of just the barren field of inferno,she saw the silhouette of another, not too dissimilar being. This ones more humanoid in this regard, but looked more like a dragon. Approaching her with the same twisted enthusiasm as her previous lover did, before having it's way with her. Moreover...

This time there were five of them

* * *

One of the Hideous had ripped off more of her top to reveal the creamy sin of her neck and shoulders. Her wrist now held down on the small of her back and she was propped up standing. More decant moans left her lips as she leaned her back against the infernal demon's chest as it fondled her tits with both hands. Rias even felt its breath on the side of her throat before it leaned down to nibble on.

The demoness grind her rear against its crotch, something familiarly solid and fleshy was sandwiched between her buttock. All the while the demon was enjoying itself with her curvaceous body, hands busy squeezing and caressing her tit as its maw trailed nip along her pale expanse of her neck. But even as the heiress of House Gremory felt herself becoming wetter by the second, she noticed fr more air f eyes directed at her.

Along with something on the ground

Even with her hazy vision, she quickly recognized it as another Hideous, laying down. Watching her as it's kin was teasing her with forceful groping and twisted kisses along the side of her nape. But before she could spare clarity to ponder on its action, the one behind her stopped its ministrations and its clawed hands slid behind, palms pressing on her shoulder blades. It left her with one single bite on her neck before pulling back from behind her so their bodies were no longer in contact.

It was then she realized what was about to happen...

But was helpless to stop them as she was shoved down, landing on top of the other Hideous. She found herself straddling the creature, letting out a yelp when her sensitive body was on it's cold metallic form. Rias didn't even get a chance to recover as the demon she lay upon cupped both her cheeks. She couldn't do anything but watch as her face was pulled towards it's maw.

Immediately its tongue one of its tongue went past her parted lips and invaded her mouth. Rias found herself in another twisted kiss with accursed being, but this time its was far more aggressive as it whirled and trusted within her throat. he maned, partially from having her mouth being stuffed with it's drool and more so from the hands that abruptly grabbed her rear.

The demon underneath her gave no quarter as it spread her ass cheeks to expose both her holes to the world. However the demoness in question was more concerned with the excess of demonic saliva flooding her oral cavity, to notice that two pairs of shadows loomed over her. One from the front and another from behind as a similar pair of hands descended to grab the sides of her slender waist.

"Mhmm!" she sighed in wanton lust when she felt something hard and fleshy poke at both of her nether entrances. The Heiress was writhed her mouth escape escape the lip lock with the infernal demon, as her lungs burned and small drops of drool slid down her chin. Her prayers were answered when the other Hideous standing over her took hole of her hair and pried her mouth away from its brethren.

However Rias was not allowed any room to breath as something hard and fleshy was stuffed into her throat. She moaned around the demon dick, the saliva forced into her mouth making for excellent lubrication as the creature began to pound into her mouth immediately, while using her red hair as a leash. Soon after its brother were making their move, pressing their cock her into her ass and pussy before...

"Mmmm! Hmm!" She was fully penetrated by the three Hideous, her holes filled to the brim with their demonic shaft and being fucked. None of them started off slow either as they instantly began ramming her. The one taking her from behind enjoying itself breeding her like a bitch in heat as, leaning in as its claws moved up to knead her jiggling breasts some more. The one letting her riding his demon shaft took handfuls of her buttocks and squeezed to its hearts content. Lastly the one defiling her mouth simply enjoyed the view while it yanked her hair and pumped it her faster.

As the fucking continued Rias could not do anything but allow the demons to have their way with her. Retreating deep into her conscious as her body rocked wildly from the hard thrusts, her back entrance and slick snatch stretched it's limit while her mouth slobbered around the cock stuffing it. So entranced was she that she did not notice the two shadows that loomed over her from the left and right.

However instead of defiling her directly these two hideous took handfuls of her luscious crimson locks and wrapped it around their demon erection. Rias became keenly aware of their masturbation when droplets of pre-cum hit her smooth back. Though she barely realized this, since three of their brethren were currently railing into of her holes at once.

By now however all of them had sped up significantly, as her muffled moans increase in volume while she suckled around the cock in her mouth. At he same time she felt the member impaling her anal passage, pound back and forth with renewed vigor causing her buttocks to jiggle much like her breasts. Meanwhile, the demon she rode was bucking it's bucking up to thrust his cock, so deep that the head smacked against her cervix with every insert.

when more precum sprayed onto her creamy kin, implying that they were indeed pleasuring themselves before using her hair as a cock sleeve. Though that was the furthest thing from heiress's mind as she was once more brought to the apex of ecstasy. All of the demons hammering into her with full force, as he whimpered pathetically as the infernal shaft down her throat throbbed excitably, along with the rest.

It was not long before all the demons reached the climax of their gangbang. The Hideous currently making use of her ass and pussy, thrust balls deep and a rush of warmth flowed through her nether. But even more cum flooded her insides when a stream of demon seed dribbled down her throat, to the point of overflowing and filling her mouth with it's bittersweet taste.

s time she let out muffled cries as her vaginal walls clenched in orgasm and spray more watery fluids on the barren ground.

It took a while before the demons and their cocks were spent, leaving Rias heaving on top of the chest of the Hideous underneath her. The other had abruptly, the ones using her hair simply let out before flying off and the one in her mouth wrenching itself out before doing the same. She did whimper when her ass was finally unplugged of demon dick, as more jizz dribbled on the ground.

Soon enough the only spectator of this unholy union, lifted her off the last Hideous' cock, causing another pitiful cry to escape her lips. Fury kept the listless yet not yet broken heiress airborne, as she hummed pathetically. The thick demonic fluids staining her body and dripped down from her rear on the land. Mind still railing from the aftermath of her having multiple demons sate themselves on her at once.

Being held up like this allowed her addled mind to better process the growing elation of being fucked so relentlessly. However, her ordeal was far from other two hideous were still unsatisfied and she felt it's presence before it grabbed both her forearms. She felt the tip of it's member against her anal entrance, before it sinuously slid into her with little resistance.

But even as the demon began thrusting into her rear end, Rias noticed it's kin approaching her and watched as it's low hanging hands graded her ankles. Swiftly her long toned legs were spread wide and bend over exposing her dripping cunt. Quickly she was penetrated and the accused being began to pound into her tightness with reckless eagerness.

Now that both her holes were once again properly filled, the Demoness began to moan loudly. Her body dancing to and fro to the rhythm of the infernals ravishing her. Breasts bouncing freely while her buttocks slapped against the crotch of the Hideous taking her from behind as they fucked her with synchronized motions.

Not only that but the demon in front of her even leaned its head towards the crook of her exposed neck. Beginning to trail teething kisses along her tender flesh, which only amplified the pleasure coursing through her body. She even willingly tilted her head back to receive more, her hazy gazed looking up absentmindedly at the skies, if only to take in everything that was happening to her.

The twin demons only sped up however and their coco began to throb rather quickly. Though Rias was hardly disappointed as her moans increased in volume, from the demonic dicks ramming into her ass and pussy. Her voluptuous form shaking from the constant thrusting, though the Hideous taking her from the front was still able to nip at her throat.

They only got faster and faster until reaching top speed. The pulsating cock which was lodged in her anal passage, impaled her one last time before letting lose its contents. Similarly the Hideous that had its member in her slick snatch, bit down on her neck before realising it's sperm into her flooded womb. The surge of warmth now renewing inside the Heiress.

So she gasped and sighed as she did, her vaginal walls clenching around the infernal shaft in orgasm while the tightness of her ass filled her rectum with seed. Otherwise this romp ended far too quickly for her liking, as the last few drops of both demons made its way inside.

Now that they finally had their fill, the two hideous unceremoniously wrenched their flaccid cocks out of the wanton demoness. Before releasing her limbs and flying off, leaving her to process the ordeal that the Hideous had put her through. The pure satisfaction of being stuffed with so much cum and loving every moment of the raw fucking.

But as she began to reminisce in the demon gangbang and the afterglow of her latest climax. Rias soon saw the scenery in front of her to be descending or rather the Fury was pulling her upwards...

She realized this even a couple of figures approached her from the near distance. When in her sex drunken state she could see them flying on draconic wings and looked similar to the Hideous that had taken her before. Luckily for her, this time there were only two of them.

However both were definitely larger than her previous lovers...

* * *

The Heiress quickly found herself being taken from the front and back once more. The demons kept her suspended in the air, with one of Hatred holding her thick thighs as it pounded into her pussy from behind and her legs wrapped around its waist. At the same time its kind was using her mouth to satisfy itself, grasping into her forearms like reins as it fucked her mouth remorselessly.

If one happened by location where the demoness had her 'romp' with the five Hideous, they would find her held up in the air in a prone position. They might even hear her muffled moans as she tried to desperately pleasure the demonic cock down her throat. All the while the one invading her nether regions, stretched out her vaginal passage and produced squelching sounds that mixed with her cries of ecstasy.

Her voluptuous form rocking back and forth from the hard thrusts that assaulted her from all sides. Blue eyes stared blankly at her lover whose expression had not changed from when she first say him, neither did that of its brethren. In a rare moment of clarity she realized how this was completely different from the way her fiance took her. Too meek and concerned concerned with hurting instead of taking her mercilessly like a real man.

But these demons were the complete opposite. These beasts were unconcerned with her well being, all they wanted was to breed her like the sow she was. Penetrating her from both ends as if she was being spitroasted, thrusting into so violently that her breasts jiggled wildly through the entire processing. Lips greedily sucking on demon cock and her slick snatch tightened around another.

It was all she could ever want...

However the demoness found her demonic lover increasing their pace even more which caused her choked moan to become louder as well. More sexual fluids splattering on the ground as the Hatred behind her continued its unmerciful defilement of her womanhood. Its clawed hands sliding down her thighs towards her rear, squeezing her plump buttocks which had miraculously gone unstained thus far.

Those very ass cheeks also bounced to and fro like her bosom, and the hard thrusts from the hatred invading her mouth sent her reeling in rapture. The smooth in of her back rippling and tensed from the opposing movements, as her body shuddered in delight. Her tongue coiling around the pistoning shaft, which she very quickly realized was beginning to throb in anticipation and so was the one constantly impaling her wet twat.

It was the only warning Rias received before the two rammed into her one last time and unleashed her loads inside her. Her body convulsing even more as more demonic seed filled her clenching cunt and streamed down her throat. all she could do was gaze wide eyed up at the infernal demon, whimpering pathetically around its erection as it forced her to drink more of it's cum.

Fortunately or unfortunately the rush of sperm had gradually began to thin down, until the last drops were stuffed into both her holes. Which were obviously leaking white fluids that rained down in droplets on Hell's soil. The only sound that could be heard was the heiress's loud heaving followed by a loud moan when her infernal lovers began to wrench their now flaccid cocks from her used body.

Their grasp around her arms and legs losses before letting go, leaving reddish marks on her placid skin. Just as suddenly as the Hatred came they flew away, satisfied with their work. This left Rias to ruminate on the warm afterglow that filled her nerves as the Fury that held her, slowly descended towards the ground. Her mind clouded by lust, but still aware of the situation knew that the End of this wild fucking of her being was still not over.

And she wished it never would be

Even as the front of her torso hit the hellish floor, causing her tits to be squished against the ground the face buried into the dirt. Rias still relished the sensation of cum brimming to the core inside of her womb and from so many demons nonetheless. The warmth of it all enraptured her, even when the ground beneath her quaked slight and a giant shadow loomed over her prone form. Turning her head over her shoulder, the demoness saw

An enormous hulking being, with a cock just as proportionally large...

Standing tall and erect to violate her

* * *

The infernal plains were once more graced with the sounds of her girlish moans, this time louder then ever from the enormous demonic dick now constantly piledriving into her ass. Long manicured nails and deft fingers clawing at the tendrils that kept her bound. Not as a desperate attempt to escape her defilment but rather it was a way to process the pleasure better.

Which was being amplified by the feeling of her hard nipples scraping against the ground, as her voluptuous form was dragged back and forth. The Pain held her lower body up with its hands around her thighs and it's cock slamming into her like a jackhammer. The wetness from the previous load forced into her rear passage providing abundant lubrication for the infernal demon to work with.

The harsh grip from its wheeled hands causing her pale thick thighs to turn red from abuse, but the relatively minor discomfort was drowned out by the demonic prick currently stretching out her anal brilliant red sprayed not the ground and partially covered her face displaying her smooth back covered in dry cum and recoiling from the continuous thrusting .

Cries of ecstasy quickly turning into insatiable screams for more as the demon hammered into her tightness with ever increasing force. Juices that leaked from her neglected snatch praying onto the ground and staining with more decadence. So overwhelming were these sensations that Rias quickly found herself pushing back against the Pain's hard. The jiggling of her ass cheeks slapping against the pelvis of the Infernal Demon.

Once again that familiar throbbing returned in her nether region, this time from the stiff shaft impaling in her ass. In response the Pain quickened its pace until it was ramming into her with full force and the tip of its cock was repeatedly smacking into the entrance of her rectum. The only a few moments later after a single hard thrust that shook the earth, another warm stream rushed inside her.

The Demoness whimpered as her anal passage was filled with more demon seed. This time much more copious than the last as immediately began to spill out of her. Covering her crotch in more thick fluids and tainting the ground where a small white puddle formed. Shivers resonated throughout her body, less from the pleasure she felt and more from the quaking cock lodged within her buttocks.

Even as the flow started to slowly thin down, more pooled on the ground and more invaded her rectum. This went on until the last drop made it way within her and her latest lover was fully satisfied. Happy with its work done, the hulking demon impassionately wrenched its now softening member from her ass. Drawing another moan from her lips and spraying more decadent liquid everywhere.

Unceremoniously it released her legs, which fell to the ground and become drenched in more cum. But the demon was uncaring ad slowly lumbered away, leaving the Heiress on the floor in a pool of his sperm with more forced into her ass. Rias panted in a cold sweat, her ripped clothes clinging helplessly against her sweaty creamy skin with most of her body exposed.

Her bubbly butt till raised high in the air, while Rias heaved and delighted in the warmth now spreading within her. however her nether lips still drooled for more cock and the heiress could not much to remedy that. Fortunately her wishes were swiftly answered by a couple of footsteps that instantly reached her ears. A few seconds later and more shadows loomed above her.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, her dazed eyes were still able to make out figures with multiple arms and a masked face. Humanoid in shape, more so than any other accursed creature hat forced itself in her thus far. It even had a penis similar to its body, tall and thick and ready to rail into her insistently. Not only that but there were two of those phallic appendages.

Both ready to take her at the same time

* * *

Soon Rias found her back against the dirt and her eyes deliriously gazing up towards the sky as both of her holes were filled to the brim with pistoning demon cock. Her legs wrapped around the Sloths waist as it pounded into her with a furious mating press while it's many arms wandered around her voluptuous body to increase stimulation. Specifically a pair were busy groping her bouncing breasts and another squeezing her supple buttocks.

The Sloth persisted in its indulgence of her body as it leaned its head closer towards her, metallic maw separating to reveal a pair of lips that began to press rough nips along the center. It was some form of twisted affection, hat only made her innard walls tighten around its pistoning cock. Which Creating the wet sounds of sex that filled the air and left the Gremory Heiress laying listless on the floor as she was being ravage.

The noises leaving her lips reduced to pathetic groans as Rias found herself overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body. Her demonic lover pounded into her faster as its hands delightfully fondled her bountiful bosom and long fingers pinched her erect nipples. Another pair spreading her ass cheeks wide, kneading the tender flesh while it's cock slid in and out of her anal passage.

All the while the Demoness did nothing up look skywards in a lust drunk daze. Her bare back scraping against the rough ground as her naked form rocked back and forth. Her crimson hair sprawled out like wild burning flames, moving in tandem with her body as she leaned her head back, receiving more bites and nibbles that stained the pale skin of her throat a bloody red.

So it went on. The Infernal Demon fucking her harder and faster until it was going as swift as it could, while continuing its indulgence of her body. leaving the red haired heiress in a comatose state brought on by extreme sexual stimulation. Though unfortunately for her the throbbing that became more apparent in her nether regions meant that her time together with her demonic would be cut short.

The Sloth seemed to realize this too, as it left a couple of teething kisses on her neck before retracting. Leaning its head back it could see the sight of red haired demoness being fucked for all she was worth. Its hands groping at her breasts and ass, while it persisted in its constant ramming of both of her holes. Only quickening more and more as the Infernal demon was getting closer to orgasm. until...

Its pelvis pull back one last time cause the hardened cock impaling her pussy to spring out before spraying its onto her helpless form. Even in her delirious state Rias was very surprised by the line of action it and the stream of cum that now stained the frontal portion of her torso. Drops of the white substance falling on her breasts, stomach and neck in particular.

It even removed its hands from her bosom to fully cover her with its seed. While the pair at her rear squeezed her buttocks hard as its second cock unloaded itself into her anal passage. Rias now consumed by the feeling of sperm filling her rectum and more drenching her upper body. All the while shivering from the neglect her soaking snatch had endured thus far.

But the Sloth did not care, after all it was satisfied now. So it pulled out its now flaccid member from her ass and went on its way. Leaving the demoness listless on the floor, covered in cum and shuddering in arousal. The feeling of her latest lovers's warm cum painted on her voluptuous figure and wrapped around her neck lie a pearl necklace as more gushed from her rear entrance, grunting which

Still she was denied her orgasm and the exhaustion of being constantly fucked and kept bound, meant that she could not take care of it herself. All Rias could do right now was lay pathetically on the cum stained ground and hope that another accursed creature would come soon.

Her prayers were answered by the ground shaking once more, this time much more violent. However she could not see the Infernal Demon that approached, what remained her sanity told her it was massive. More s than any other demon that had taken her thus far. Her thoughts were vindicated wen a large shadow suddenly covered her barely clothed form in darkness.

Rias could not make out much of what the creature looked like, except that it was quadrupedal and that it had three three tentacle like appendages sprouting from under each of its head. They were longer, thicker and even had a rougher texture then the cock of the other infernal demons. But more importantly.

Like snakes encircling their prey, they lunged at her...

* * *

The Heiress of house Gremory found herself on her knees, ass in the air with her breasts squishing on the ground and stuffed with cock from all sides. Her reddened, not by embarrassment from having to suck more cock but rather the sheer girth straining her mouth as it plunged in repeatedly. The other two demonic erection doing their part as well. Both impaling hr cum stuffed cunt and stretching to the point that her lithe stomach bulged every time the twin cock sank into her with synchronized thrusts.

The Greed was also comparatively more animated than the other demons that had taken her thus far. All three of its heads growing and occasionally which signaled the quickening of prehensile cocks at penetrated deep in the demoness underneath it. Forcing her to its breeding bitch while Rias could do nothing but stifle her cries of pleasure by sucking its third member.

However the phallic pacifier abruptly pulled out of her mouth with an audible pop. Leaving the heiress disappointed even as the burning in her throat ceased and she bucked her hips back against the Greeds rough pounding to fill the void. Still she was able to notice the third erection slide forward on the round, going through the gap between her breasts and racing towards her rear end. She only realised it's objective when something hard and fleshy pressed against her anal entrance.

A louder cry broke her usual string of moans and gasps when her ass was defiled once again and the bulge in her stomach expanded. Consequently the increased in force also dragged her body to and from against the ground. The rough surface scraping against her hard nipples and tearing away what little remains of her school outfit, while the demonic dicks pistoned in and out of her holes in a synchronized motion.

A continuous symphony of soft screams leaving her sweet lips as her vaginal walls tightened around the twin cocks embedded into her and the natural tightness of her rectum pleasuring the third. Every plunge smacking the head of the enormous erections against the entrance to her womb and soon she could feel them quivering within her, ever so faintly. So she pushed her hips back against its merciless drilling of her nether wholes, anticipating her own orgasm.

Quickly the cocks increased in their pace of relentless ramming of her ass and pussy. The sheer force of the thrusts jerking her back and forth on the rough floor, that scratched her tender flesh and rubbed her skin raw. But Rias did not care. The only thing in her mind now was finally reaching the climax she had been denied for so long. Delightful at the throbbing cocks stretching her inner walls until the finale arrived just as she expected.

However she was still not prepared for what came next as the demonic dicks pushed into her one last time. Punctuated by a loud roar the Greed sent literal torrents of it's virile seed into her young body. The warm liquids filling her stomach to the breaking point before spilling out of her in several jets. The heiress revealed in the jizz invading her womb as her own orgasm made sure the giant demon was deprived of all its seed.

Her drooling nether lips clenching around the twin cocks to wring out more of it's cut, while spraying watery fluids into the quickly growing puddle of sperm beneath her. Despite the initial peak, their shared climax began to die down afterwards. The end result being a satisfied Greed and an even more satisfied Rias Gremory. With its work complete the infernal demon began to retract its members from the demoness, who was too dazed to spare even a whimper.

Before long the accused creature creature merely stepped aside to reveal the pathetic form of the Heiress of House Gremory. Lying listlessly on a small pool of cum belonging to her previous lover, her nude form covered in the same substance and more dripping from her rear holes. A look of delirious pleasure etched in the perfect features of her face. Heaving and panting as she basked in the afterglow of her most intense orgasm yet.

But she did have enough wits about her to noticed a familiar figure approaching her, clapping slowly as it slithered towards her.

"Well done, Greed" Malacious called out to his fellow infernal who merely grunted in reply."That was quite a show you put on"

Then suddenly the deformed being turned it's attention on her, smiling sinisterly as more shadowy silhouettes appeared from behind it. All of them she could very well recognize. After all they did force themselves on her.

"But now..." Malicious trailed off as it's winged hand reached towards her cum stained hair and the phallic organ at the bottom of it's torso began to string out. She could only guess what was about to happen. But...

"It's time for the grand finale"

She was absolutely right

* * *

Rias quickly found herself surrounded by all the demon, whom had the pleasure of defining her at some point. Their hands busied themselves with the task of furiously stroking their demonic erections to her naked form, as she pleasure their leader. Her mouth wetly latched around it's cock while the accursed thing pulled harshly on her crimson locks. Using it as a leash as it thrusting it's stiffness down into her throat with relentless abandonment.

That's was not all though as the Fury that held her captive was finally taking part in the fun. The puny thing pressing itself onto her cum coated back and pound it's meger shaft in and out of her well lubricated ass. She had hardly noticed but did like the feeling of the it fondling her jiggling breasts with its rough clawed hands. Though the main point of interest for her was being encircled by most of her previous 'lovers' while her face on the member of another.

She sucked on it rather enthusiastically, tongue pleasuring it's underside as a rather noticeable bulge could be seen along her neck. She hummed into the malicious's cock as her body rock to and fro from it's hard thrusts and it's grip around her red hair tightened. Moreover there was the tantalizing experience of having spectators to her demonic debauchery, who were quite eagerly jerking themselves off to the sight.

However she would not get the fortune of enjoying it for too long however, as both the shaft lodged in her mouth and embedded into her anal passage began to throb. In accordance with her body was pulled and pushed more violently as the leader of the infernals started to ram it's cock into her much faster. Similar the Fury had sped up too, but she could barely feel any difference except for its hands clawing at her bosom more harshly.

It was mere moments later when another torrent of cum was forced down her throat and almost simultaneously a smaller stream trickled into her rectum. Rias moaned around the pulsating demon penis as she swallowed the milky treat she loved so much, though she was not the only one who was enjoying themselves. Her audience had also sped up in their masturbation and were on the verge of letting themselves losses, until...

The blast of demon jizz began hitting her from all sides. Steaks of white staining her body with more and more coming every second. The heiress moaned at the feeling of the warm shower drenching her as more of the same substance was forced into her mouth and up her ass. One could quite easily tell that she was swiftly gaining a much more fairer complexion with how much sperm coated every inch of her whole being.

Even when the malicious has stopped its own orgasm it's brethren kept the going. Their throbbing erections pointed at her direction while the constant flow of cum sprayed onto her. But soon enough it was being reduced to mere droplets, until the last of it made its way to taint her skin. The leader of the infernal were quiet satisfied with the sight as it wrench it's flaccid member out of her maw as it recessed back into it's body.

Surprisingly the Malicious had been spared from getting hit by any stray shots of cum and kept it's cleanliness. The same could not be said about fury though, who was just as covered in sperm as the Heiress herself. But it seemed to mind it little if at all, more concerned with pathetically rutting it's still erect member into her rear end. It was an amusing sight for the others, watching the puny creature trying to keep it's hold around wrists while it attempted to fuck her like it's brethren had done.

Rias did entertain the thought however. Remaining on her knees, bending over with her fingers wrapped tightly around one of the Fury's tendrils. The heiress was still on her knees to take in its infernal erection, like the good little fucktoy she was expected to be. So the demon on her back retracted it's cock from her ass, in an attempt to penetrate her slick snatch instead. But then.

The remoteness quickly stood up, causing the demon still clinging on to her to become disoriented. Right afterwards it was swiftly thrown to the ground with a wet splat. It was still alive though and had enough of it's senses left to widen its eye when it saw her bare foot raised up in the air, poised to kick. Only a second later it came down,hard, turning the little demon on the floor into noting but blood splatter and dismembered tentacles.

This however, was immediately taken noticed by the other Demons. Who look at her with bewilderment and growing fear.

"B-But How..." The leader of the infernal demons gasped, It's eyes fixed on the girl who was kneeling down to him moments ago and suckling his cock. But now stood strong and dignified even with the majority of her body showered with an excess of a certain milky fluid and the bloody streaks that painted her right leg along with most of her lower body. "Your supposed to be under our control?!"

"Well that was your first mistake" She replied smirking confidently, as she used a hand brush her messy hair back and reaching out with the other, fingers gently glowing. "Underestimating a member of House Gremory."

The infernal demons did not have the time to react or attack her before being consumed in a great flash of white light. So bright it was that even Rias had to close her eyes to avoid being blinded. So for the next few seconds the place that hosted such lascivious cries of pleasure was now rendered completely mute. And Then it was simply over, just as suddenly as it had begun

The Demoness open her blue orbs to find her audience and their leader completely gone. Replaced entirely with pools of liquid gore that soiled the ground. A little looked at her hands revealed them to be coated in the same sanguine substance. With a little scanning around her body she quickly realized that she was absolutely caked with blood. So much so that her pale skin now shared the same colour as her hair, leaving the only distinguished part of her in her sapphire eyes.

"Oh great...It looks like I went a bit overboard" She pouted, while wooredly looking over her voluptuous crimson figure. Public decency is becoming more of a concern now that had her fun. "How am I gonna get out of this one?"

"Don't worry baby" A mysterious voice abruptly interrupted her, sending a subtle shiver of fear down her spine. "I got you covered."

Rias went completely stiff even as a towel was thrown her direction and landed on her messy head. She swiftly turned around to find the person she dreaded to see. A large bulky man wearing some rather fancy clothes along with sunglasses that he seemed to wear all the time. His skin was dark drown, his head clean shaven with a spiralling tattoo and he stood tall in front of the nude heiress. Casual smoking a cigar as if nothing had occurred.

"Oh Hello Rodin" Rias said with mock enthusiasm as her lips curled into a practiced smile. "Just taking a stroll in the neighbourhood I presume."

"Somethin like that" Rodin said as he began approaching her and Rias kept her eyes on him for any sudden movement, still keeping that grin on her pretty face. "I was gonna file a noise complaint, but wound up enjoying the scenery instead."

"Oh I see..." Was Rias response as she stopped herself from letting out a sigh of relief. She couldn't sense any malicious intent from him, certainly not one that would have her soul be trapped in gun for the rest of eternity. Feeling less tensed she began to clean herself with the towel, until something else came to mind. A request which hope the veteran devil would accept

"So you would happened to be open for business right now?" She inquired while wiping her torso of bloody fluids, earning a raised eyebrow from the bartender. "Well I was thinking about visiting the old gates of hell for drink or two."

"You can do that much for me right...?" It was punctuated by a sultry wink, as the Heiress slid the towel along her arms. The white cloth quickly gaining a more red tint. Rodin chuckled in bemusement as he turned around and began to walk off. But before that he had a few choice words.

"Sure kid, you can have one on the house, top shelf.

Another wider more genuine smile appeared on Rias' face. Who hastily wrapped the now scarlet towel around her waist to hide her modesty as she ran over to catch up with Rodin.

"Hey wait up! It's rude to leave a lady completely alone you know!"


End file.
